


Warm

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Just a cutesy little drabble.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Warm

It’s warm where your cheek is plastered to his firm bicep, your heat bleeding into each other. Your arm is draped over his waist, fingertips playing over the warm soft of his stomach. You’re both awake, blinking at the sunlight beaming from the crack between the beige curtains.

You’d splurged a little after the hunt, swapping a stained motel room for the fresh comfort of a three-star hotel. You hadn’t noticed just how lumpy those cheap beds were until Dean had you stretched out underneath him against the plush comforter.

Sleep had come easy after fucking away the stress of the hunt, and you’d awoken well-rested; ready for whatever the new day would bring.

Dean hums when you press a kiss to his shoulder; deep and throaty with sleep. His hand finds yours, fingers lacing, and you simply breathe together, basking in the warm comfort of it all.

You watch the orange glow catch on long, blinking lashes, and wonder just how you got so lucky.


End file.
